Simfoni
by Imorz
Summary: Semestinya musik menyatukan mereka. Dedikasi untuk Matsuhana Week.


Haikyuu sepenuhnya adalah mahakarya Haruichi Furudate. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya dan hanya untuk kesenangan batin.

Simfoni © Imorz

Semestinya musik menyatukan mereka.

{ Untuk Matsuhana _week_ (yang sudah lewat) _:_ 1— _Music_ }

* * *

Ada berbagai alunan melodi dari kamar sebelah kiri. Petikan renyah barisan senar gitar, denting merdu kumpulan tuts piano, senandung menenangkan senar biola. Nada-nada itu punya skedul mereka sendiri. Senin dan Selasa malam untuk biola, Kamis sore untuk gitar, dan malam Minggu untuk piano boleh mengadu aksi. Jika hari hujan, nada-nada itu teredam oleh segala pecah air yang menghantam aspal.

Pemilik kamarnya adalah seorang pria tinggi besar dengan mimik wajah tak punya semangat hidup. Kelopak itu selalu tampak malas. Tapi lain cerita jika harus mengatakan ia tampan atau tidak ... ya, dia tampan. Seratus persen tampan bagi Hanamaki Takahiro. Meski kau tidak bisa membandingkan ketampanannya dengan wajah-wajah pengias layar teve, pria itu memiliki ketampanan yang unik menurut Hanamaki.

Teko berteriak bising. Uap mengepul dari moncongnya. Lingkaran api biru di bawahnya redup seiring dengan putaran pada kompor. Gelas berisi bubuk coklat didekatkan. Air di dalam teko mengucur masuk ke dalam gelas, setengah saja, kemudian dicampur dengan air dingin.

Malam Minggu. Hujan. Coklat hangat. Alunan piano yang teredam.

Hanamaki menghela napas kecewa. Ia duduk di balkon kamar sambil mengamati hujan. Mereka turun tidak terlalu deras, tapi tetap berefek pada suara piano di sebelah kiri. Ah. Hanamaki ingin mendengarkan musiknya secara jelas. Anggap saja dia sudah kecanduan. Dengan skedul yang sudah ia ketahui, rasanya ada yang ganjil jika tidak mendengar permainan alat musik pria di samping kamarnya. Permainannya selalu memanjakan ruang dengar. Hanamaki benci mengakuinya, tapi petikan gitar pria itu memang jauh lebih piawai daripada dirinya.

Aroma coklat tercium. Hanamaki menyeruputnya sedikit. Jakun naik turun. Musik piano berhenti tiba-tiba.

Kelopak mengerjap heran. Jarang sekali pria itu menghentikan musiknya ditengah-tengah permainan. Senyap. Hujan berubah garang. _Petrichor_ hampir mengalahkan aroma coklat. Hanamaki menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia semakin kecewa. Daftar hitam, ini malam Minggu terburuk.

Suara gaduh terdengar dari arah kiri. Hanamaki cepat menengok. Pria itu menggeser pintunya dan keluar dengan beringas. Bibir bertengger rokok, ujung benda itu berwarna oranye menyala. Hanamaki terbelalak. Mendadak dungu mendapati orang yang ia kagumi.

"Brengsek," tukas pria itu. Hanamaki merasa bersalah telah mendengar sumpah serapahnya. Ia mengusap cangkir coklatnya gugup.

Rokok dilepas, terhimpit di antara jari tengah dan telunjuk. Bibirnya mengembus kepulan asap kelabu. Hanamaki terus memperhatikan, hingga mata itu saling bersitatap.

Lelaki itu menoleh dan menatap Hanamaki tanpa mengucap apa pun. Hanamaki buru-buru membungkuk sopan, "Ha-halo. Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam juga."

Hanamaki melepas tatapnya, beralih ke depan menatap hujan yang terus turun. Lantai balkon dekat pagar terkena biasnya. Awan saling membenturkan diri. Suara auman dari langit membenamkan degup jantung.

"Maaf, kau jadi mendengar ucapanku."

Hanamaki menoleh lagi, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku rasa semua orang melakukannya jika sedang depresi."

"Aku bukannya merasa depresi. Aku hanya merasa sedang dirundung sial."

Hanamaki menggumam. Alis terangkat memaklumi, "Begitu."

Pria itu menghela napas panjang, "Jariku lecet. Permainanku jadi ganjil."

Padahal alunan pianonya masih sesempurna sedia kala. Tidak ada perubahan yang menonjol. Hanamaki memang tidak terlalu mafhum dengan musik. Jika itu tentang tanaman, bunga-bunga, atau agrikultural, silakan berdiskusi dengan Hanamaki sepanjang hari. Permainan pria ini masih mampu memenangkan telinga Hanamaki.

"Apa kau tidak merasa terganggu? Tetangga di sampingku sampai pindah karena bising." Ibu jarinya menunjuk ruangan di sebelahnya. Kamar itu gelap tanpa ada penerangan.

Bibir merekah senyum, "Aku menyukai semua nada yang kau hasilkan. Mereka selalu merdu."

"Kecuali hari ini."

"Itu hanya perasaanmu. Mereka masih meraja."

Hanamaki baru menyadari jika pria ini memiliki komposisi alis yang penuh. Salah satunya terangkat.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

"Hanamaki Takahiro."

Pria itu menggumam, "Aku Matsukawa Issei. Salam kenal."

Mereka sudah bertetangga selama setahun dan baru hari ini saling mengenalkan diri. Terkadang, takdir itu suka melawak.

"Terima kasih. Kau memujiku hari ini, padahal permainanku jelek—ah." Rokoknya terjatuh ketika Matsukawa mengangkat tangannya. Benda itu mati di atas genangan air hujan. Hanamaki terkekeh geli.

"Daripada merokok, lebih baik menghirup coklat hangat." Hanamaki menyarankan.

Matsukawa merogoh kantungnya, berniat meraih kotak rokok, "Aku kurang suka yang manis-manis." Ia berhenti, lalu menatap Hanamaki. Mereka bersitatap sebentar kemudian ia mengangguk. "Hmm, benar. Kecuali yang satu itu."

"Ada apa?"

Matsukawa menggeleng, "Tidak ada apa-apa." Ia menyalakan pemantik, api kecil membakar ujung bilah rokok.

"Matsukawa- _san_ , kau tidak melanjutkan permainan pianomu?"

"Sedang tidak ingin." Lelaki itu menatap Hanamaki, "Atau kau bisa datang ke kamarku. Aku akan mengajarimu."

"Kau serius?"

Matsukawa mengangguk.

Coklat di dalam cangkir habis dalam satu tenggak. Hanamaki lekas menegap. Pintu balkon ditutup rapat. Selang detik kemudian, Matsukawa mendengar ketukan pintu kamarnya.

Ketika pintu terbuka, hal yang Hanamaki lihat pertama kali adalah kertas-kertas putih berisi tangga nada balok terserak ke mana-mana pada lantai kamar. Ada penampakan piano besar di ruang tengah. Gitar berdiri bersandar dekat vas bunga lili. Tas biola ikut menyandar di samping gitar.

"Maaf, aku lupa aku belum merapikan ruanganku."

Hanamaki terus menilik ke berbagai sudut. Ia seperti berada di dunia lain, di dunia yang penuh dengan berbagai hal mengenai musik.

"Matsukawa- _san_ , kau ini musisi ya?"

"Bukan. Aku konduktor. Tidak tetap _sih_ , masih magang."

Hanamaki mengambil salah satu kertas, "Pantas kau pandai dalam bermusik, Matsukawa- _san_. Kau memang jenius."

Matsukawa duduk di depan piano, "Jangan terus-terusan memujiku. Kemarilah." Jari-jarinya menekan tuts, "Tuh, kan? Terdengar aneh."

"Tidak." Hanamaki menggeleng dan berdiri di samping piano, "Bagiku, mereka masih sangat sempurna."

Matsukawa kembali menatap lawannya, lebih lama, hingga bibir itu tersenyum, "Ya, mungkin hanya aku saja yang berpikir seperti itu."

Malam minggu. Alunan permainan Matsukawa terdengar begitu jelas meski hujan terus turun dari luar sana. Ini pertama kalinya Hanamaki mendengarnya dari dekat. Memang berbeda; terasa lebih menyenangkan. Tanpa sadar bibirnya ikut tersenyum, kelopak terpejam.

Jemarinya terus bergerak, menghasilkan nada-nada indah dari alat musiknya. Satu persatu nada-nada itu menari. Waltz, latin. Hanamaki dapat membayangkannya. Ah. Ia telah lambung oleh nada yang saling menari.

"Hanamaki."

Kelopak terbuka, mengerjap, "Ya?" Suara melodi tidak terdengar lagi.

"Giliranmu."

"O-oh... aku rasa kapan-kapan saja. Aku tidak yakin bisa menguasainya dalam semalam."

"Tidak ada orang yang bisa menguasai piano dalam semalam, Hanamaki. Tapi coba tekan salah satu tuts-nya."

Hanamaki mengerjap ragu. Tangan terangkat, kesepuluh jarinya mendadak tremor. Matsukawa memperhatikan itu. Ia memegangi lengan Hanamaki, membuat pria itu terkesiap.

"Tenanglah. Coba tekan saja," tukas Matsukawa menenangkan.

Tuts putih dengan iris Hanamaki beradu. Ia meneguk ludah. Jari telunjuk menyentuh sisi atas tuts, menekannya ke bawah pelan.

Satu nada indah membuat Hanamaki terbelalak. Ia menoleh cepat pada Matsukawa, sedangkan pria itu tersenyum.

"Jadi?"

"Kumohon. Ajari aku, Matsukawa- _sensei_."

"Matsukawa saja."

Hanamaki semakin menukik sudut bibir.

"Setiap malam Minggu, datanglah kemari. Masuk saja, tak usah mengetuk. Kita menggila dengan piano sampai subuh."

Hanamaki memang tidak terlalu mengerti tentang musik. Dulu, ia selalu mengira musik adalah hal paling kasual dimuka bumi. Tak pernah mengira musik mengantarkannya pada sesuatu yang menakjubkan.

Juga bertemu dengan Matsukawa Issei.

"Suatu hari," Matsukawa menatap Hanamaki, "Suatu hari nanti. Mari kita membuat simfoni milik kita sendiri."

Matsukawa tidak tahu.

Bahwa Hanamaki telah menciptakan simfoni miliknya sendiri lebih dulu. Dengan mendengarkan musiknya setiap Senin, Selasa, Kamis, dan Sabtu dibatasi oleh tembok kamar. Terkadang dikacaukan oleh riak hujan. Alunan gitar, biola, piano. Tanpa sadar simfoni itu menyadarkan Hanamaki, hingga hari ini.

Hanamaki tersenyum. Ia mengangguki ajakan Matsukawa.

Hanamaki telah jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

Selesai.

* * *

a/n: fik ini sebenarnya sudah saya selesaikan tanggal 24 kemarin. rencananya mau di-publish sama fik buat matsuhana yang lain, tapi saya terlalu malas dan akhirnya matsuhana week cuma bisa kelar satu, telat lagi :'( jadi, inilah yang bisa saya serahkan untuk matsuhana kesayangan.


End file.
